Young Again
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: In which Ron's bored and Sirius is lonely. Very graphic Ron/Sirius. Mostly PWP. Takes place during the summer before Ron's 5th year. One-Shot.


**Title:** Young Again  
**Author:** OCDegrassi (Holly)  
**Pairings:** Sirius/Ron  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Slash, Graphic Sex, Statutory Rape, Drinking  
**Note: **I've been playing with this idea for quite some time in my head, but I finally got around to typing it out. It involves graphic sex between an underage Ron and Sirius. Don't like, don't read; simple as that. Otherwise, enjoy!

XXX

Ronald Weasley was bored. He was stuck at number twelve Grimmauld Place with the rest of his family and the Order of the Phoenix. However, his best friend was not there, and Ron knew this was going to be a lame summer. The adults were always having secret meetings that he was never allowed to attend, Fred & George had learned how to apparate and spent all their time either doing that or pulling pranks, and Ginny was a girl, so Ron was not exactly eager to spend time with her. She probably played with dolls or cooked all day. In fact, Ron had no idea what Ginny did all day, but he wasn't inclined to find out. He was sitting in the living room, playing Wizard's Chess by himself, when Sirius Black walked in. "Mind if I join you?"

Ron nodded eagerly. "Please do. It is so boring to play against yourself. You always know your next move!" The older man chuckled and sat down across from the redhead. He was used to spending time by himself. Twelve years in Azkaban will do that to someone. You either learn to entertain yourself or you slowly go insane. Sirius made the first move on the board. "So why are you sitting here playing chess by yourself?" He questioned. There were plenty of other people in the house for Ron to spend time with. The younger boy only shrugged. "Everyone here is boring-no offense. I miss Harry and Hermione." Sirius smiled. He remembered being Ron's age. He hated spending any time in this house. Granted, his parents were complete maniacs about pure-bloods and the dark arts, but still. He could remember the feeling of only wanting to be around his friends. They were the family that you choose.

As the game continued, the two exchanged small talk. Nothing of real importance was said; they just talked about Quidditch and Hogwarts. Ron enjoyed listening to Sirius' stories about Snape when he was a teenager. "He's such a slimy git!" Ron complained with disgust evident on his face. Sirius laughed heartedly. "I couldn't agree more." It was possible that he was a bit old to participate in name-calling and bad-mouthing, but he didn't care much. Remus would scold him if he were there, but his old friend was nowhere around. "You know, you remind me a lot of myself," he said thoughtfully. Ron wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Sure, Sirius was good-looking and funny, but he was a bit loony from his time in Azkaban. "In what way?"

"Well, you are a loyal friend to Harry, just as I was to James. I remember the night at the Shrieking Shack. You were so willing to give your life to protect Harry, the same way I would have done to protect my friends. You are incredibly brave, Ron. Harry's lucky to have you." Ron blushed a deep crimson shade. He wasn't used to getting compliments. He wasn't sure how to react, so he simply made his next move on the board. Sirius surveyed the chess board intently. With one move, he gladly exclaimed, "Check Mate." Ron stared with a dumbfounded look on his face. He never lost Wizard's chess. It was one of the only things he was good at. He must have been distracted by the compliment. He sighed and sat back in his seat.

"So what now?" Ron wasn't trying to bother Sirius or force him to hang out, but the older man seemed to be the only person in the house who was even slightly interesting, and Ron could use the company until Harry and Hermione got there. Sirius' lips twitched into a small smile. It had been a long time since somebody wanted his company. Even with the order, the only person who really regarded him as a friend was Remus. He felt alone in this house and miserable with all the memories of his family and childhood. It would be nice to have a distraction. "We could always laugh at old pictures of Snivellus." Ron grinned eagerly. "Sounds good to me!"

They headed upstairs to Sirius' room. He pulled out several old photo albums that were worn and faded. Sitting on the bed, Ron took in his surroundings. He'd never seen this room; the door was always shut when he walked by. The walls were bare and dull and the floor was covered in clothes that had been thrown carelessly to the ground. The room itself seemed sad and lonely, and Ron found himself feeling sorry for the older man. This type of life must have been miserable. Ron wasn't sure he could even survive like Sirius. He was obviously an outgoing, danger junkie who thrived on getting out and trying new things. It was sad to see him stripped of all those possibilities and stuck in this house.

The first picture Sirius showed Ron was of the day James had levitated Snape upside down in the air and pulled his trousers down, to which they both laughed hysterically. As they flipped through the albums, Ron listened to Sirius reminisce with a smile on his face. The memories obviously brought him some happiness and most of the stories were interesting. It seemed as if the Marauders never had a dull moment, and Ron thought he would have been good friends with them if he had went to school at the same time. James sounded so much like Harry that it was eerie. When the stories were all told, Sirius closed the book sadly. Those days were long gone and he missed them. Ron saw the sadness on his face and wanted to do something to cheer him up. He hated when other people were sad.

"Hey, why don't we sneak out of here and go flying? You could be in your dog form until we get to some place vacant." He knew Sirius was dying to get out of this house, and truthfully, so was he. His parents would have a fit if they knew about this, but that's why they had to be sneaky about it. Besides, he figured it would be worth it. Nobody was going to recognize Sirius in his animagus form anyway, so what was the harm? Sirius brightened considerably at the idea. He knew it was risky to leave the house; if he was spotted, he would be sent straight back to Azkaban or worse. But what was life without a little risk anyway? He'd rather take the chance of getting caught then simply sitting around waiting to die. "That sounds brilliant."

Sneaking out was easy enough, but they had both known that it would be. The tricky part was to make sure that no one noticed they were gone. They both locked their doors, hoping that the other occupants of the house viewed this as a signed that they did not want to be disturbed and would leave them alone. They shrunk the brooms into Ron's pocket, and they walked down the street as if Ron was walking his dog. It looked normal enough. When they reached a gas station, they went into the bathroom and Sirius transformed back into his human form. He apparated them to a meadow with lush green grass and rolling hills. There was not a person in sight. This was the perfect place to fly. They enlarged the brooms, and both hopped on them quickly and took off into the air.

The feel of the wind on Sirius' face was exhilarating and he hollered in happiness. Ron was enjoying the fresh air immensely after being cooped up in the house for weeks. He felt free when he was flying; like he could do anything. He loved it. The two flew in circles around each other, ducking and diving to try the trickiest maneuvers. By the time they landed from exhaustion, Sirius' spirits had been lifted greatly. "Thank you, Ron. I really needed this. It's been a long time since I've had any fun." He ran a hand through his hair and Ron blushed lightly. "Oh, well it was nothing."

They returned to number twelve Grimmauld Place and cautiously walked through the door. Unfortunately, their plan had not worked and they were greeted with a mixture of worried and angry stares. For the next hour, both Ron and Sirius were subjected to lecture after lecture with a great deal of yelling thrown in. They both argued half-heartedly, but settled for zoning out when that didn't work. Ron was lost in his thoughts. Today had been really fun. He never thought that he could enjoy himself so much with someone Sirius' age. It wasn't like Ron thought Sirius was old; he was just middle-aged. Still, he was a lot more fun than any other middle-aged person Ron had ever met. He wasn't half bad looking either.

Ron had accepted that he was gay a year ago when he realized his feelings for Harry. He knew that his best friend would never return his feelings, but he still couldn't help but hold onto hope. He told Hermione that he was gay and she had accepted it without judgment, but Ron hadn't quite gotten around to telling Harry yet. He was just afraid that it would make him uncomfortable and ruin their friendship. He didn't want to take that risk. Harry was too good of a friend.

Meanwhile, Sirius was ignoring the other's lectures for his own thoughts as well, nodding every once in a while to make it look like he was paying attention. Today was the first day he had really enjoyed himself since he escaped from Azkaban. He felt free and normal flying around with Ron. It felt really good, and Sirius craved more. He wanted his old life back; he wanted to live for the moment and have no regrets. He remembered the times he had stayed up all night with Remus, talking and making love. Those days had long since passed. After Azkaban, things were never the same between him and his former lover. Too much pain had been caused and they had grown up and grown apart. The thought was depressing, and Sirius would rather ignore it than accept it. Ron made him feel young again, and it was a welcome feeling.

By the time the other Weasleys and Order members had finished ranting and raving at them, it was time for supper. They ate quietly and in an awkward silence. It was obvious that most of the adults were still upset with them, and Ron's siblings just ignored his presence. So when supper was over, they both retreated upstairs to avoid the angry glares and worried glances. Ron stopped at Sirius' room. For some reason, he felt awkward standing there. It was like he wanted to go in, but he didn't want to invite himself. Luckily, Sirius seemed to sense what he was thinking and opened his door, motioning for Ron to enter. The redhead gladly did so and sat on his bed, immediately complaining about the lectures he had gotten from his parents.

All the yelling downstairs had grated on Sirius' nerves, and he needed a drink. He pulled a bottle of Firewhiskey out from under his bed and opened it, taking a swig and gulping it down in satisfaction. Ron stared in fascination and curiousness. "Can I have some?" He'd always wanted to try liquor, but he'd never had the chance before. Sirius thought silently about the boys question before shaking his head. "I don't think it's such a good idea. You're underage, after all." Ron jumped up defensively and crossed his arms. "So? You're telling me that you never drank while you were underage? And besides, I could always just find another way to drink, but wouldn't you rather me drink with you so that you can make sure I'm safe?"

Sirius contemplated this statement. It was true; he'd drank liquor plenty of times underage, so who was he to judge Ron? Plus, it would be better for Ron to drink now than around a bunch of random people who wouldn't be looking out for his best interest. That was the responsible thing to do, right? It seemed so to him. He caved, just as Ron hoped he would. "Alright, fine." He handed the bottle to the redhead, who eagerly took a swig. His face scrunched up in disgust at the taste and he coughed from the burn. "Eck, that tastes like dung!" He handed the bottle back to Sirius, who just laughed and took another swig. "It gets better after a couple swigs. Plus, it makes you feel relaxed and happy."

He knew that he had a problem with drinking, but right now, it was the only thing keeping him sane-at least, as sane as he could possibly be. Drinking helped him forget the past and all the mistakes. Ron took another swig, and he still made a face, but he managed to hide it a little better than the first time. The bottle had been half-full when Sirius pulled it out, but it was completely empty within the hour. Ron's face was flushed and he was laughing a little more than usual. The lectures from earlier didn't seem to faze him anymore. He didn't' even mind that his broom had been taken away for a month. He was definitely feeling good. Why didn't people do this more often?

His exhibitions seemed to have faded away with every swig of liquor that he took. He felt confident and invincible. "So, have you ever been with a guy?" He asked Sirius unabashedly. Sirius laughed at the seemingly random question. "Yes, I have." Ron looked very curious and excited. "Really? What was it like?" At this point, Sirius wasn't sure if he should continue. In his drunken state, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with answering the question, but a part of him still knew that it probably wasn't appropriate. But he was drunk after all, so he ignored the mature, responsible part of himself. It was boring anyway. "It's great. Hard to explain though."

Ron cocked his head to the side and seemed to be considering this statement. Before Sirius had time to register the look on his face, Ron had connected their lips roughly in a bruising kiss, shoving his tongue into Sirius' mouth. Sirius' body took over at this point. It had been so long since he'd been with someone else, and the feeling was too good to pass up. He returned the kiss and allowed Ron entrance into his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, as Ron pulled at Sirius' shirt, trying desperately to take it off. Sirius helped him, and one by one, articles of clothing were discarded onto the floor. Sirius pushed Ron down and quickly lay on top of him. The feel of their naked bodies pressed together sent shivers up Ron's spine, despite the warmth of the room.

Sirius began to kiss down Ron's chest until he reached the base of his cock. He circled it with his tongue and teasingly licked up the shaft. As he sucked the tip, Ron moaned in pleasure. The feeling didn't last long though. Sirius didn't want him to cum too quickly. He licked across Ron's perineum until he reached his hole. Flicking his tongue inside, he wetted the opening. Ron was wriggling in pleasure underneath him. He stopped suddenly and returned to a position where he was eye level above the redhead. Ron licked his lips and then pushed Sirius back. He went straight for Sirius' penis and took in as much of it as he could. He had no idea what he was doing, but he applied pressure to his lips as he bobbed his head up and down Sirius' member. Sirius bit his lip in satisfaction and stifled a moan.

He pushed Ron back down on the bed and quickly shoved himself inside the redhead. Ron hissed in pain at the sudden intrusion, and Sirius gave him a moment to adjust. He started to thrust in and out slowly, watching as Ron became accustomed to the feeling. He thrust faster and rougher, and the feeling of pain soon mixed with pleasure for Ron in an indescribable way. He threw his head back and raked his nails down Sirius' back. The scratching caused Sirius to hasten his thrust as Ron bucked his hips up in a sloppy rhythm. Sirius hit a spot inside Ron that caused him to see stars, and he couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his lips. The older man quickly covered his mouth in a kiss to silence him.

Ron was whimpering and his muscles tightened around Sirius cock as he neared completion. Sirius let his orgasm take over as he stifled his own moan in Ron's mouth. His seed spilled into Ron's anus, who came quickly after. His body was shaking as Sirius pulled out and rolled over to the side of him. They were both breathing heavily and sweating. The alcohol was starting to make Ron dizzy and he closed his eyes to stop the room from spinning. Within minutes, he was passed out and Sirius fell asleep shortly after. It had been a long time since he'd felt the exhaustion from getting drunk and having sex. Ron definitely made him feel young again, and Sirius liked it.

XXX

**A/N:** So what did you think? Please Review! But please refrain from sending flames. They serve no purpose but to be mean.


End file.
